A Little Spat
by restart
Summary: Max and Fang have a little spat. It starts with a fight and ends with a kiss... well kisses. It's just a cute Fax one shot. T for language.


"You ignorant little…" I screamed at him. "Why do you always have to be such a pain in the ass?" Yes that's right Maximum Ride, savior of the planet has a potty mouth… well only when I'm around Fang.

"I'm the pain in the ass? No Max, that's your job. Ever since I've known you you've always been such a conceded, stubborn pain," Fang shouted, oh it's on now Mr. Bird Boy.

In case you didn't now Fang and I were in a spat again. I don't even really know what started it; I think it had something to do with a bowl. You know I wanted to use the bowl for cereal and then he took it from me and so on and so forth. Lets just say it was a stupid argument which grew into a 'let's just pick at each other and say our real feelings about one another' thing. You know where you just start yelling and things are said that were meant to ever leave you mouth. Yeah it's one of those things.

"I am NOT stubborn! Your stubborn," I yelled, I know it wasn't much of a comeback but I'm trying.

"Nice comeback," he can read me like a book can't he? "You're the one that issued this fight over a damn bowl. If that's not stubborn I don't know what is."

See I told you it had to with a bowl, ha!!

"Listen, I am the one who has to take care of your stubborn ass every day of the week, I get to eat out of the bowl I want. I have to do all kinds of crap for you and all I want in return is a damn bowl!!" I shouted.

"You don't do anything for me, I can take care of myself," Fang replied. First of all I would like to say that he wouldn't be able to make it one day without me, and second; HE IS A STUPID BOY!!

"Oh please, if it wasn't for me, you would probably be sitting on the beach bleeding out," I screamed and instantly regretted it. That was something we never talked about in the flock; all of Fangs… mishaps.

"And the same goes for you… Miss sea shell," okay I can officially say that we were both extremely pissed at the moment. Out faces were red and we were staring each other down.

"Hey that happened a reason, and I would have been fine with out you, Iggy would have been able to help me," I stated trying not to back down.

"Oh and I guess that's the reason you sent me a message begging me to come back when you were in Germany? Come on admit it, you need me more than I need you…" he insisted.

I was going to respond with a quick comeback but I stopped. The truth was; I needed him. He was the one thing that kept me together. He knew me better than any one and he always knew what to say. He had saved my ass in many previous encounters and he always had my back. He was the one thing in this world I was absolutely positive I needed and the one person I could always trust. If he wasn't by my side I felt paranoid and I felt like half of me was missing. I felt dead inside if he wasn't there. He was my guy; he was the one I always look too for help. I needed him… I loved him.

My eyes grew wide at this discovery. Finally I saw what everyone else saw. I finally pieced it together. I loved him. He was important to me and not in a brotherly kind of way. This explained it all.

"Max? Max what's wrong?" Fang said by my side in a second. That's why I loved him; we just spent about twenty minutes fighting and insulting each other and in a second he was by my side. Oh great, I've turned all mushy!! How am I supposed to fight erasers when I'm all hormonal teenager-y?

I shook my head trying to get it together, "Nothing, I'm fine, leave me alone," I said but Fang just smirked. It was the closest thing he got to a smile.

"Yeah right!! You don't want me to leave," he joked and I felt the back of my neck grow hot. Now I'm blushing… stupid boys.

"Why not?" I asked with a voice of ice. Unfortunately that never worked on Fang because he had gotten too used to it.

"Because you looooove me…" he stated, spinning on his heal and preparing to run through the house. Oh that cocky son of a…

"You have no idea," I blurted out, making Fang stop dead in his tracks. Oh shit. Did I just say that?

"What was that?" Fang said turning to look me square in the eye.

"I… uh, nothing, it was nothing," I stammered. Oh I am so screwed. This is it; this is when I die of embarrassment.

"No it wasn't… what did you say?" the look in his eye was hard; I wasn't going to get out of this one anytime soon.

"Nothing," I muttered trying to walk past him to go to my room. No such luck, he grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around so I was not three inches from his face. Why did this shit always have to happen to me? Why me?

"It was nothing, Fang just let me pass," I argued and tried to break free. I looked everywhere but in his eyes, if I did I was so screwed.

I struggled against him for a second but soon gave up. That's when I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Oh the mushy crap again. I couldn't look away, I tried to but couldn't. My brain was mush and I couldn't think a coherent thought. I, without thinking, leaned up and kissed him. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit… that seemed to be my mantra for the day.

I was about to pull away and make a run for it, before I felt his arms wind around my waist. He started kissing me back and I swear it was the best damn kiss I have ever had. I was in heaven, and then it stopped. We pulled back and just looked at each other.

"Wow," I muttered under my breath and he nodded. Then his face broke out in a smile.

"This doesn't change anything… you're still a pain in the ass," he said.

"Me, I'm not the pain, you are… you and you're stup…" I was cut off there, because his lips crashed down on mine. I pulled back, much to my amazement; I never thought I would be able to.

"Now don't think you can get out of trouble just by kissing me Mister, I have my standards," I said and he kissed me again. Maybe my standards aren't that high…

**AN: Okay, I know this isn't that good but I thought it would have been a cute idea. Just tell me what you think… and this is my first oneshot, I feel so proud of myself. Review please!! **


End file.
